Warmonsters
Warmonsters A team of military-controlled monsters, originally formed by SPEAR back in the 1950s to hunt down, defeat and capture other monsters. The team was accompanied by teams of nonpowered SPEAR agents who would aid and try and control the monsters, as neccesary. They were sent to deal with a humanoid electric eel monster attacking Titan City's docks, which turned out to be a Russian, and seemed to be incredibly confused, shouting at and reacting to people and situations apparently not the same as that around him, resutling in his random electricity projecting attacks. Whilst The Werewolf with a Shotgun and Doctor Frank did battle with the eel monster, Ghost Girl took a team of agents to help her evacuate a burning ship. After working out that the eel monster was being remotely controlled, courtesy of the genius of Doctor Frank, he managed to pin-point a signal being transmitted locally to control it, coming from a rooftop near to the docks. After evacuating the ship, Ghost Girl got to the rooftop, finding some Russian agents operating a mysterious hi-tech machine. With the Russians failing to notice she was there, Ghost Girl knocked them out. When the machine was disrupted, the eel monster turned to goop. After returning the machine and the remains of the eel monster to base for Doctor Frank to further analyse, he found that the cmonster was simply a clone, and that the machine was bouncing a signal from the middle of Siberia, which was projecting the thoughts of the original monster to the clone. The team was then sent to the base in Siberia to hopefully free the trapped monster and stop the Russian's plans. Roster '''General Intelligence- '''was the human director of the team, he was killed in an earlier attack on the team's base, and had his brain extracted by Doctor Frank and reanimated. The brain simply maintains the General's personality and intelligence, and its thoughts are turned into verbal speech by the device he is contained within. '''Ghost Girl- '''as the most stable monster, she serves as field leader of the team. Born of a naval family onboard ship, she was stillborn, and her heart started beating several minutes after death. Though she is corporeal, she seems to be some kind of living ghost with telekinetic ability and reactive phasing (she turns incorporeal whenever about to suffer harm.) She can only be noticed by those with suffficient will, due to some kind of permanent partial invisibility to all senses. She doesn't have any direct handlers, though she does have agents to aid her when she cannot be seen or cannot interact with things (unfortunately they don't always notice her either.) '''Doctor Frank (and Stein)- '''an incredibly intelligent scientist particularly obssesed with brain surgery, who bonded his brain with that of a large muscular brute, soldier and psychopath known as Stein. Frank uses his immense intelligence and diplomatic nature in combination with Stein's surgically enhanced body to fight the bad guys in a largely defensive manner, however, sometimes Stein's personality takes charge for a more violent approach, As well as being superhumanly strong and tough, Stein's body can emit electrical bursts when angry. Stein also carries a minigun. Doctor Frank has handlers on standby for if Stein ever goes berserk completely. '''The Werewolf with a Shotgun- '''Landon Cheney is a Yorkshire-man and conscientious objector, unfortunately cursed to become a werewolf. SPEAR captured the werewolf, and whilst Cheney is unwilling to cooperate with them, they found that the werewolf has its own personality, so they brainwashed it. Cheney turns into the werewolf when ever the werewolf's newfound hatred of communism is triggered, and has two handlers at all times who show him pictures of well known communists in order to trigger his transformation. As a militarily trained werewolf, the Werewolf follows orders and has some tactical skill of its own, as well as the ability to use weapons, in particular, its shotgun.